Why Did You Leave Me?
by Hanji Braus
Summary: A Sequel to the book written on my old Website, picking up with John showing up out of the blue just as Karkat is beginning to get over him. But things get weird and dangerous as Karkat learns about Johns past year.
1. Weird Dreams And Cream Pies

**You guys are all going to hate me for this beginning… Like, what, what does that have to do with anything… And I don't know yet, so don't bother asking, heh.**

_**-KarkittyEgbert**_

Falling, wind rushing past your ears. You close your eyes as the screaming starts again, you open your eyes just as your fall ends, a sickening crunch as you hit the ground, bones snapping and breaking. Some protruding from your skin.

"Karkat Vantas"! He heard Terezi yell, his eyes flashing open. "Get down here now before you Gamzee leaves, you're going to be late." You stretch and rub the sleep out of your eyes. Next to you Dave rolls over in his sleep. You get up and walk to the bathroom, grabbing his glasses off of the table and tossing them at him.

"Wake up douchebag", you say as you close the door behind you. You shower quickly and get dressed… You check your appearance in the mirror, your hair is a mess, but not wild enough you need to cut it yet, still, at the age of eighteen, you stand at five foot five inches. You grab your jacket and head downstairs. "Hey Tz, got any toast ready, we've gotta get going", you say quickly, putting your arms through the sleeves, grabbing his bag.

"Yes, it's on the table, also, tell Dave to stop sleeping in your bed, he's my boyfriend, he should just walk the extra flight of stairs."

"Yeah, sure", you say rolling your eyes, "because he will totally listen to me." You grab a small stack of toast as you and Terezi head out the door. "Hey Gamz, turn that shit down!" You yell as loud as you can, so you can be overheard over his rap music.

"Sorry bout that bro", he replies as he lowers the volume to a more reasonable level, "Ya ready for class?" The juggalo asked, grinning, fresh paint on his face.

"Yeah, whatever. Can we just get going now?" You say, frowning at Gamzee as he opens the back door to his van for you and Terezi.

"Oh, by the way, before I forget, the school asked me to give this to you", Gamzee handed the letter to you. "Oh great, I swear if it's another complaint about Strider I am kicking him ou-" You stop speaking looking down at the letter title in surprise as Gamzee puts the van into drive. You read through it, once, twice, thrice… But you just can't believe it, "Hey, Tz, read this aloud for me please, and then tell me if it makes any sense to you, here's the braille copy." You hand her the letter.

"Okay, here: New dorm resident informational guide.

Dear Mr. Vantas,

As new students have been filling up the closed campus dorms, the administrators of Alternia University will be placing a new resident in your private dormitory, as you signed papers that allow us to do so, we hope you do not remove him immediately, we shall reimburse you as the students payments were set for room and board, the proceeds will go to you as it is your duty to supply for your resident dorm mates.

Sincerely,

Headmistress Condescension"

Terezi took a deep breath as she thought things over, "You didn't tell us this was part of the reason they let us restore your old home as a private dorm."

"Well, I just hope he isn't as big as an ass as Strider." You look out the window as Gamzee turns onto the main road leading to AU campus. "Amen to that brother", Gamzee says, grinning as another one of his clown raps come on. "Does it say when he is arriving in the packet?"

"Packet, what packet?" You ask, bewildered. "You didn't give me a packet."

"Oh, yeah, check the glove box." He says. You look in the glove box and take out a yellow packet. Opening it up you begin to skim through it. "Uhm, Apparently I have to skip my English lecture and go to the administrative building, he'll be waiting for me there to take him to the dorm… And it says his name is John." You mull this over, wondering why the name sounded so familiar. "Oh, mind if I borrow your van then Gamz, I'll come get you guys after class, unless you both have plans?"

"No problem bro", Gamzee replies, grinning. "No, Dave will be picking me up for our date today after my Trig class, he just has to see one of his old friends this morning", Terezi says hastily.

"Okay, settled then, I'll see you around three then Gamz." You say to your friend as he pulls up in front of the parking lot gate. "ID's", says a grumpy looking security guard in a both, yawning slightly. You hand yours to Gamzee, who passes them to the guard, grinning at him creepily. The guard scans them and waves them through, mumbling something about idiots in make-up under his breath.

You exit the vehicle and help Gamzee with unloading his sound equipment (yes he plays guitar, I like it so deal with it). "When is the open mic again Gamz?" You ask, closing the back door.

"Next Friday bro, gonna come?" He asks, his eyes lighting up at the prospect of showing off his, quote Wicked Skills unquote. "I'll try and make it, but my Finals are coming up, so I'll be studying a lot." [In my last story on my other fanfiction site you guys said that lots of new students don't apply to school midterm for my GamTav,(yes this is the sequel, I'll post the GamTav on this site too) but they are in college, with Semesters, but classes can last two or more semesters, which is why he is studying for his finals, see, totally makes sense].

You get back in the van and start it up, sliding in your own cd instead of changing Gamzee's station, because you aren't a complete douchebag. You pull out of the lot and drive down the campus road to the main offices building on the other side to go and pick up this John person. You pull up to the building and cut off the engine. You walk inside, up to Mr. Slick, and ask whether or not John has showed up, "Hey Slick, new kid here yet?"

"Yeah, he's waiting for you in lot two, hope you like pie." Slick replies, his voice low and monotone. Pie, you think, well, it's probably Slick just trying to be funny. You walk through the building to lot two where you see the U-haul waiting, unhooked. "Ughhh", you groan at the thought of having to hook it up to Gamzee's van. You are just wondering how it got into lot two when you see a flicker of movement in your peripheral vision. Turning to the left you see a flash of blue, black hair, and then you're blinded by the pie that smashes into your face. "Damn it John!" You shout out, assuming it's John, the damned nooksniffing new kid who is well on his way to being kicked out of your dorm before he even gets there! You wipe the pie out of your eyes to see a familiar face inches from your own… No, it can't be, is it? You begin to search his face, same freckles, same blue eyes, same raven black hair, all scuffed up and messy…

"Hey Karkles, good to see you again. It's been what, a year?" Damn it! It is the same one. The same John Egbert you dated for three years online until he suddenly went afk for a… well, for a year. "J- John", you ask tentatively, eyes watering slightly, you blame the pie.

"Yep, how've you been Car-Cat?" He replies, making your name sound like it's an animal and a vehicle thrown together. It upsets you a little bit to hear him use that old pet name… Actually, it down right pisses you off. Where does he get off thinking he can strut up to you and act like nothing happened after he left you for a year. It makes you want to punch this douche. You know what, you will punch this douche. "Asshole!" You swing your fist, connecting it with his jaw, he stumbles back, his cheek turning red and bruising quickly.

"Alright, I deserved that one", he says, rubbing his cheek. "Look, I'm sorry about the whole dropping off the face of the Earth thing, but, you see, my sister-" He looks at you, seeing you glare at him quickly ducks his head, muttering apologies under his breath.

"I don't want to hear your excuses, I just want to know why. Why you left, and why you've shown up. You can tell me on the way." You say, softening your face, only frowning now.

"On the way?" He asks. "Yeah, you're moving into my dorm, according to the school anyway. So might as well fill me in. And then afterwards, I'll decide whether or not I should kick you out of my dorm for throwing pies or not." You turn around to go get the van.

Oh, thank you Karkles, I could just kiss you right now!" John exclaims.

"Don't you even try", you say, then so he doesn't hear you, "It would just make things harder."


	2. Meltdowns And Letdowns

**Alright, I'll try to update once a week, or soon almost daily as the winter holiday break is in three more days, either way, this update should be helpful and or feels revealing-ness I think… I don't know, anyway, hope you enjoy, I'll appreciate any reviews you send my way, Caio!**

_**-KarkittyEgbert**_

You flinch at the sound of the ball bearing scraping against the rough metal of the U-haul trailer. "John, be the fuck careful, it's not my van", you say through gritted teeth. He mutters another apology as he slides the dowel rod into the pin.

"So, where is your dorm Karkles?" John asks as he climbs into the passenger seat seat of the van. "I'm ready to make up for the pie I threw at you earlier", John says happily as he pulls a package of napkins out of his pocket and begins wiping your face off. He smiles, moving his empty hand onto your chest.

"Hey, keep your hands off of me, perv." You fume at him. "Better start explaining your disappearance before I have to explain why you've already been kicked out." You start up the van and shift it into drive. Pulling out of the parking lot you encourage yourself in your mind. You can get through this Karkat, you can take whatever he throws at you, "alright", you say out loud, "I'm ready to hear what you have to say."

"Thanks again Karkat!" John immediately jumped into a long and somewhat boring explanation about how his father, Jade, his sister, and their grandfather had all but kidnapped him and forced him to take the past year to study abroad, due to the fact his grades were dropping, as he spent more time chatting with you then on doing his assignments. Therefore he had been allowed no internet access until he turned eighteen, returned to his high school for graduation, and then scampered off in search of you. "And that is why, when my bro Dave all up and said you were here, and he lived in your dorm, I packed everything and blitzed down here to see you. I saw you a little bit, but nobody seems to know exactly where your dorm is located, so I enrolled and requested to move in with you, rather than on the main campus." He finished this bit rather hurriedly, as though you wouldn't believe him and throw him out of the van.

"Okay, you could have just messaged me ya know that John?" You say, while turning into the drive, you look up and see Dave walk out of the house, heading towards you.

"Hey Karkat, sup Egderp", he says sliding his shades onto his face, "finally here then John? Or has Kk here kicked you out yet?" Dave smiles knowingly, as though he was expecting John to hang his head in shame.

"Nah, Karkles hasn't given me the boot yet, so hopefully I can stay… But, which room is mine again Karkat?" John looks at you expectantly, his eyes searching your face, probably wondering if you'll let him sleep with you

"My bed won't be here until next week though. So, mind if I sleep with you Karkles?" He smiles, thinking he was victorious. But you had other ideas, so you would have to knock him off of his pillar for now.

"As a matter of fact, I do mind, you can sleep on the couch in our room", shit! Why did you say our, well no taking it back while Strider is listening in, besides, yours is the biggest room, and you're the only occupant. "Then you can put your bed in there when it arrives, but try anything and I swear, you'll be on the curb." You glare at John menacingly, taking in his adorable face and perfect, sky blue eyes. Wait, what?

"Fine, I can put up with your bad mood, for now", John says, smirking mischievously.

"No pranks and or pies either John", you add as an afterthought. He scowls playfully. "I'm serious John, if you throw one more pie, I will fillet you like a fish."

Dave snickered, high fiving John through the window. You and John got out and with Daves help began moving everything up to your room. John surprisingly had very little stuff to carry, however, everything he did have were in huge boxes, so there was a lot more then what could be seen right away.

After about thirty minutes of this you decide you need a break, and some coffee. You go into the kitchen and start up your brewer, looking at the different choices of grounds for selection. Your kitchen is better stocked than a damned Trollbucks! You select _SimplyBliss: Hazelnut_ coffee and put it in the pot with some water. While waiting for the brew to finish, you look at the clock and check the time, Three o'seven... Wait, what! You were supposed to pick up Gamzee nearly ten minutes ago, what the hell is wrong with you! You didn't even bother setting an alarm.

You hurry out to the driveway, and of course they're just messing around! Because why should anybody bother doing what they're supposed to do. Unhooking the trailer you state, "Listen nooksniffers, I have to go pick up Gamz, Strider, don't forget to get Tz at five. I want all of this taken care by the time I get back", You finish removing the trailer from the hitch of the van. You hop in and quickly get it running, grinding through the gears as you shift to third quickly while backing out. You put the van into drive and head down the cobble road to the flat concrete a few miles away. Hopefully Gamzee isn't too mad at you. Although , in reality, he hardly ever even gets upset. At any rate, best not leave him waiting to long, he was probably sitting with Tavros, his boyfriend, and Equius, who had volunteered to fix up your own vehicles, none of which seemed to want to start.

You pull up to the gate and quickly flash your ID, thank gog you left it in the van earlier. You pull up to the lot outside the musical department and look around, van idling. After about thirty seconds of this the three of them walk out and spot you. "Hey Karbro, how long you've been waiting out here for us motherfucker?" You began to answer when a teacher turns around, "Tongue Mr. Makara, mind it." You all roll your eyes, one would think that the professors here would have gotten used to Gamzee letting slip the occasional swearing, especially because of his medication, but no, the idiots that taught here were… well, idiots.

"Not long", you say after the pause, "Just a minute or so, I assume you want to drive back?" You grin at the Capricorn, as he returns a similar, albeit, more crooked smile. "Nah bro, probably not a good idea, I just had a quick puff and all, but I shouldn't risk it." This surprised you, maybe Gamzee was actually learning better self control with his 'other' medicine. "Well, if you say so Gamz. Glad to hear you're doing better with the stuff. Anything else on your mind?"

You look expectantly at Gamzee, knowing that something was wrong, especially since he was smoking weed again. "Well, you remember our keyboard player for the band right?" Gamzee said, turning to face you, you face the road, turn left.

"Yeah, Greg wasn't it?" You look at him, the sad look in his eyes giving it away. "Oh, so he quit?" You look bewildered for a second, why would he quit, Gamzee's band was one of the best. "No, he got expelled for hitting one of his teachers, so he can't compete with us at the battle of the bands. I'll talk to Strider about it, but I hate to do so." Gamzee seemed very calm as he said this, you mull things over… What with Greg's idiocy and John's childness… "John!" You exclaim. "Gamzee, why don't you just ask John first, he knows how to play, and has his own keyboard, I remember unloading it earlier. I'm sure he wouldn't mind.

Gamzee looks at you as though you were from another planet. "You mean our new dorm buddy?

"Yeah, I know him from a while back, and he'd jump at the chance to show off his skills." You smile as Gamzee nods and agrees that asking John would be better than dealing with Dave.

You turn into the dorm drive and see the U-haul emptied...

Today was going better than you would've thought.


	3. HoneyFish And a Dirty Dish

**Yes. My wording and plot were horrid in this last chapter, and I apologize, I haven't exactly been doing well, but I'm ready to give it another shot, and I won't rush through it this time. Oh, And I Changed It… Mwahahahahaha. Also, this takes place three months from where I last left off. Jade showed up about a month ago**

_**-KarkittyEgbert**_

You turn off the engine as you pull into the garage, carefully avoiding hitting Harley, who is sitting on your car, waiting for you. "Hurry up Karkat, you're going to be late for your date if you don't get upstairs and change", the perky girl says, looking at you with her big round eyes. She had recently moved in with both of her girlfriends, Rose and Kanaya, in a polygamous relationship.

It was a bit weird, but you'd gotten used to it by now.

"I told you Harley, I'm not going to get all fancy for a movie night with John. We'll just be in our room, watching movies, okay." You glare at her, pretending to be threatening, then let out a light chuckle when she replies by sticking out her tongue. You had finally gotten through all the awkward moments when you and John had first started sharing a room, him constantly wasting the shampoo, you complaining, him sleeping in your bed instead of on the couch. However, you found that there was no longer any need for him to order his new bed, as was planned, because you two have finally patched things up and are back together. So, you decided to watch movies tonight.

Originally you had movie night planned for a couple of weeks ago, but neither of you could agree on what movie to watch, so the two of you declared a movie marathon. You agreed to this idea after much negotiating for who got first pick. Of course, you had won this argument.

"So, what are you guys doing tonight", you ask, getting out of the car. You know she mentioned something or other yesterday. But, sadly, you were not paying attention.

"Oh, not much, we're going out for a bit, then we'll just come back here and hang out, probably downstairs." She smiles, and then winks at you. You shudder slightly at the thought of the three of them 'downstairs'.

"Well, at any rate, I still have to keep Strider out of our hair tonight. The last time we attempted a date here, in our room, alone, he of course butted in and acted like he owned the place." You put quite a bit of emphasize on _our _and _alone_, but it no longer matters, you're pretty sure Dave is going out with Terezi tonight for dinner and some skate park thing.

"Yeah,hopefully everything works out for everyone tonight, especially you and John. Well, I'll see you later Karkat." Jade turns and walks into the dorm, no doubt getting ready for her date, er, dates? You're still not quite sure how this thing actually works. You should probably brush up on your terminology. Anywho, time to shut the damned garage door, it's getting a bit chilly. You close the door and grab your groceries out of the back of your car. God you love this car. Not as much as your other car, but still you love it enough to make certain people jealous (Tavros and Feferi included).

You walk in to the kitchen and go about putting groceries away, as you are putting away the broccoli, you feel someones hands slide around your waist, hugging you. "Hey Karkitty", you hear John whisper. You tense up at how close he is to your neck, then relax as he turns you around and kisses you gently. "John…" You blush slightly, and avert your gaze, looking at anything but him, which is made more difficult by the fact that he's shirtless. You step away, remove your jacket and throw it at him. "Here, you need to put something on."

"Why", he puts on the jacket and zips it up anyways, "For real, it's not like I'm pantless?"

"Yeah, but you have to follow the rules, fully clothed in the kitchen remember."

"Oh, right. Sorry", John says, running his hand through his hair. He kisses you on the cheek and then heads towards the stairs. "Well, I've gotta get ready for work, see you tonight after practice Karkat."

"Okay, see you in a few John." You call up the stairs, you hear the water running from the shower in your room. You finish putting away the groceries, and head to the living room. _Finally, a little time to relax_ you think to yourself… And it is at that exact time that the doorbell goes off.

"GOD DAMN IT", you mutter under your breath, you get up and open the door, expecting to see John coming back to get his keys… Why doesn't he just walk in?

Instead you find someone else standing there. Two someones in fact. One with bicolor glasses and the other with purple in his hair. "Hello, I'm Eridan", the purple one says, "and this is Sollux, we were told to come to the Vantas dormitory? I'm assuming this is it, or are there other dorms out in the woods?" The guy named Eridan said this all in a weird fashion, making the w in every word sound longer and more rollable than the other letters, it kind of annoyed you, but whatever.

"Okay, do you have everything with you, or do you need to go pick stuff up?" You look at them standing there, both look really skinny, almost like they just drove for a couple hundred miles without eating. '_Hmmm'_ you think.

"Yeah, we have our stuff, but er… you don't mind us being here, we're hoping to dorm together, ya know, cause we're… Together." Eridan says this somewhat awkwardly. You respond with, "Look man, most of the people here are not heterosexual, now get in here and I'll get you some food, you two look starved, afterwards we can move your stuff upstairs." You gesture them inside, and lead them to the kitchen, as you begin pulling out ingredients to make something for them, you notice they both are looking around nervously.

"What's the matter with you guys?" They jump slightly as you raise your voice a bit, getting their attention. "Seriously, I get you're new, and we don't exactly know each other, but seriously." You glare at them slightly, jokingly, but they shrink back against the wall, and begin shaking, "woah, guys, chill, please?" You lower your voice and they stop shaking.

"Sorry, just not used to being treated all that well, our parents are kind of assholes when it comes to us, it's part of the reason we left and came here." Eridan, speaks hurriedly, as though he wants to avoid the subject. "It's been hard, ya know, but, we're here now, and we're okay." You look at him as he says this, you know they've gone through hell, and you respect them.

"Yes, yes you are. Now, who wants some chocolate and honey pancakes", you ask, setting plates on the table, they both inch forward, then they begin eating ravenously. "Glad you two are hungry", you smile as you wash the pans you had used. They both had scarfed down their pancakes in a matter of minutes, Eridan leaned back against the chair and closed his eyes slightly, Sollux leaned over onto his shoulder and did the same.

You look at the two of them and smile. _I'll go see how much stuff they brought with them_, you think. You go and open the front door, walking out to their truck you notice the only things they have are a few boxes, the rest is all carefully wrapped computer stuff that you are to afraid of touching, least you break it. You figure it'll be best for them to take care of this stuff. Heading back inside you find the two starting to drift off. 'Hey guys, you might want to bring your stuff inside, it's supposed to storm soon, you don't want to let all those electronics getting all messed up." Sollux jumps at the word storm and rushes out the door. Eridan follows, pausing to ask, "Which room would be ours?" You look at him for a moment, Third door on the left, second floor, it's a double, seeing as you have all those computers with you."

"Thanks mate, I'll tell him that, oh, by the way, who are you again?" You realize you never properly introduced yourself. "I'm Karkat."

"Well, see you in a bit Karkat, I'd best go help him." And with that Eridan walked out the door and down to the truck. You stand there for a bit, wondering why all of these new people are being set up with you. You don't mind much anymore, but still, she used to send you notices before hand. You shut the door partially and go back to the couch to lay down. Maybe you can rest up a bit now.

**And There It Is, Chapter Three Done, A Little Bit Later Then Hoped, But My Computers Kept Dying, And I Fixed Them, Again, So Yeah! Next One Will Post By Monday, My Time.**


End file.
